Bounty Racing
by AwesmeChic
Summary: Just like what the name says, Bounty Hunters gather together from all over the galaxy to compete in Grav Ski Racing across the ice planet of Istoor, where rules are nonexistent. 2 hunters meet on the field and instantly hate each other...at first.


Water splashed across the deck as Sean rubbed a towel across the bottom of his grav ski's, making them more slick. Dipping the towel into the beaten bucket next to him, he wiped some more of the lubrication on his prized possesions.  
"Gosh darnit.....Sean!"  
The blonde haired, blue eyed, medium weighted, 17 year old's head shot up and looked down the corridor where he could hear his best friends footsteps pounding.  
"What?"  
"What do you mean 'what'?" Regar said scowling with his blunt snout so that his fangs showed. "That stuff leaked all the way to the bridge. I almost slipped."  
Sean failed to hide his laugh and Regar furrowed his scaly brows. But the scowl turned to a devilish smirk in a few seconds. "Competition's tommarow...now that's what I'm looking forward to."  
"Tell me about it." Sean said off handly, distracted with his torn towel getting snagged on his boot straps.  
Grav Ski races were held on the ice and water planet of Istoor on the Outer Rim where the Republic could do little to stop it. They were, of course, illegal because of the suicidal stunts and exreme speed the races were infamous for. Large bets were done on the races and where there were bets of this size, there were bound to be large scale factions. Another reason the sport was despised in the Inner and Mid Rim territories. The factions needed enough money to bet, and to get that money, they resided to taking jobs from non racing peoples. Because of this, most, if not all the athletes were Bounty Hunters, taking the work of mercenaries.  
The bluntly shaped grav ski's were made by their riders to a design that that specific creature preferred. At the end of each of the ski's was a light but powerful engine that gave the craft speed and powered the grav lifts underneath the ski. They were also often painted with the faction's emblem.  
There were no rules in the game except get to the finish line. You could bring weapons with you if desired, but mostly these just got in the way of the racer, creating drag or making them less mobile. Death's were often and the courses that the riders travelled through were hazardous with broken buildings and dangerous creatures that waited on the track, waiting for victims. The races also sometimes lasted a few days, during which, the racers had to hunt down their own food supply and shelter from the cold weather and each other. Grav Ski races were for no amatuers. To add to the already inherent dangers of the sport, members from the factions snuck ahead of the racers to help their team's rider by trying to kill the others. If these cheaters were caught, their team would be eliminated from the race.  
"Sooo...are we there yet?" Sean asked.  
Regar nodded his head and turned around to go back to the bridge. "I'm getting us outta lightspeed now." His long tail whipped back and forth in quick spurts. Piloting was his thing.  
Whistling to himself, Sean went back to waxing his ski's.  
  
"No onnnne is allloowwed in the-" the Gammorean guard snorted snottily. "Chambers!"  
"I just need a word with your boss-"  
"No oonne." the gigantic pig like creature repeated, it's finger tightening around the trigger of its stolen Imperial E-11 Blaster Rifle.  
Sodalie Neaa rolled her eyes in disgust at the retched smell of the moron guard. Her blue and gold streaked hair that was tied back in a small pony tail hung down to between her shoulders was glossy against the muddy brown and sand colored under tunic she was wearing. Tall and flexible black boots traveled half the length of her skinny legs, hidden by the long pants of her suit. Back at the top of her 5'7" tall, malnurished profile, her guant and bony face had determined looking white on black eyes. Being a Hodalian from the eternally dark cloudy planet Hodala, she had an acute ability to see in the dark better than in the light. Her sense of smell and hearing were also highly tuned.  
"Don't make me-"  
A high screech came over the intercom next to the door panel. "For galaxies sake, let the girl in." a deep voice garbled out in Huttese.  
Growling to its stupid self, the Gammorean stepped aside and drooled a bit from the corner of its mouth. The dribble splattered in a wet puddle on the blood and dirt slicked floor. Sodalie's ears pricked at the minimal sound reminded her of just how different she was from all the other wanna be bounty hunters in this dismal honeycomb of passageways underground of the Grav Ski Races main plaza.  
The door slid open on hydraulic hinges and the young girl stepped inside a large endorned room. Against the far wall was a huge raised dais, on which, an enormous Shell Hutt sat. Four more Gammoreans were stationed around him and a dual laser cannon hung above its head. Protected enough.... Sodalie thought as she took up a position in front of the huge mastermind.  
"Hahaha, so you have returned." the monstrous blob of fat and blubber in front of her rumbled in it's native language. "Foolishly, I think."  
The Hodalian female's eyes darted around the space quickly, gauging her surroundings. "You told me you would give me a job Yelba, keep your promise and tell me why those other bounty hunters are all out there in the foyer!"  
"You," the Hutt leaned forward and slobber ran down it's chins. "Are a fiesty little one aren't you?" he said, reaching down to stroke her face.  
Sodalie pushed the finger away and planted her feet. "You said I had the job, but they won't even let me leave the stinken planet, supposedly on yourorders."  
Yelba leaned back on himself and nodded toward the guards. "I changed my mind."  
"What do you mean you changed your mind? You promised me those credits!"  
"I think..." he said slowly, rubbing his chin. "That you would be much better off staying with me here."  
The guards had circled Sodalie. "What are you talking about?" she asked, beginning to fear.  
"Hahaha! You will be a dancing girl!" Yelba announced, as if she should be happy at the fact.  
"No way you---Let me go!" the guards had tackled her and cuffed her wrists behind her back.  
"I'll see you later little one..." the Hutt cackled as she was pulled from the room screaming.  
  
Regar snorted bluntly into the face of a hairy Wookie who had been demanding him for credits in order to get into one of the larger clubs on Istoor. "You cheating scoundrel!" he said, his clawed toes spread wide on the dirty snow of the planet floor. "There is no fee for entering the bar! There never has!"  
The other alien bared his teeth and roared in challenge. Two more Wookies accompanied him, all three armed with bowcasters. Regar's eyes flashed, he loved this kind of thing, wanted the flow of blood between his fangs and down his chin. His long tail thrashed wildly behind him and his hand dropped to the vibro blade at his belt. It was sharp enough to rip through each of these walking fur balls in probably two slices each.  
Sean stood to the side of the tall group, his arms folded across his chest. He wasn't interested in joining the fight and knew he couldn't stop his companion if he tried. Instead he was searching for entertainment in another area...the opposite sex. They had just landed on the planet a few hours ago and he had already seen females of his own species that were eyefulls. He wanted to see more of them, this time up close and personal. He enjoyed being a lover whenever possible, to him it felt like a "reward" for all his hard racing. Money mattered little, just enough for the occasional tune up on his ski's and repairs on Regar's ship.  
From inside the club, laughter burst out suddenly. What am I missing? Sean thought. Turning his attention back to Regar and the Wookies, he was just in time to catch the blur of his parners balled fist slam into the eye socket of the shortest Wookie. It howled and fell back, clutching it's destroyed and bloody face as it's friends leaped forward around it's dying body. Regar's long tail unfurled against the closest attacker, catching it full in the face. The impact slammed the Wookie's head back so hard, that it's neck broke and it's body continued to sail past the rampant lizard. A quick upbringing of the vibroblade slashed through the last opponents shoulder, cleaving it's arm. The Wookie howled in pain and fury and turned and ran back inside the bar.  
Growling in disgust, the Trandoshan sheathed his blade and walked into the club after the Wookie, not being the type to let one get away so easily. Sean grabbed Regar's scaled forearm and slowed him down a bit. If they entered the bar looking for a fight, a fight is what they would get, with more than just one of the patrons.  
"Calm down buddy." he said absently. Women adorned this place with their beauty. And best of all most were not completely dressed. Sean licked his lips and bit the lower one softly. Where to make his first move... 


End file.
